


long way home

by winterheats



Series: spooky [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied love at first sight, Pining, i love having the creative freedom to make yeri and chaeyoung sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: What happens when Pinocchio falls in love at first sight.





	long way home

**Author's Note:**

> \- fic title inspired by: ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2BGjJ_4BTk))  
> \- idk what this is i just wanted to write for this ship they're so cute i'll write ALL the jeongsa fic if i have to jkdsfhk  
> \- u probably don't care but i kind of changed the way this fic ended from what i originally planned so that's why there's pretty much like zero correlation to what happens in the fic to the song that inspired this fic's title so.....yea

Jeongyeon stood awkwardly in her neighbor’s living room.

“We’re so glad you could do this for us last minute, Jeongyeon.”

Her neighbors had called her an hour ago asking if she could watch their kids for the night while they celebrate their anniversary. Because it was also Halloween, they wanted Jeongyeon to dress up so she could take their kids out to trick or treat. 

“It’s no problem,” Jeongyeon replies. 

After the couple leaves, Jeongyeon helps the two girls put their costumes on. 

“What are you supposed to be?” asks Yeri, who was dressed up as Hermione Granger. Chaeyoung, sitting next to her on the couch, was dressed up as a mermaid.

“Pinocchio.” 

Jeongyeon was wearing a white long sleeved blouse tucked into a pair of red high waisted shorts with red suspenders. On top of that, she was wearing a blue bow and a yellow hat with a red feather on the side. It was the best she could do with the clothes in her closet and the amount of time she had. 

“Shouldn’t you have a long nose?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“I couldn’t afford one. Plus, Pinocchio’s nose is long only when he tells a lie.”

Yeri, already bored, changes the subject. “When can we go?”

Jeongyeon laughs at the girl’s impatience. “Alright alright, calm down. Go put your shoes on, Hermione Granger. You too -,” she pauses at Chaeyoung, “little mermaid?” 

Once the girls have their shoes on and their pumpkin baskets in hand, Jeongyeon locks the house up and they begin their walk around the neighborhood. 

 

Jeongyeon’s walking in hand in hand between the two girls, Yeri to her left and Chaeyoung to her right. They’ve hit a couple blocks and the girls’ baskets are starting to fill up, and they haven’t even reached the entire neighborhood yet. 

Fortunately for Yeri and Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon came prepared. She carried a backpack with her knowing that the girls’ pumpkin baskets weren’t gonna be enough to carry all their candy. 

They stop in front of what appears to be a newly furnished house to transfer all the candy. “How do I know you’re not gonna steal our candy?” asks Yeri. Jeongyeon almost bursts out laughing right then as she sees the look on Yeri’s face. Jeongyeon knows Yeri’s being dead serious and she’s about to lose it. 

“I’m not gonna steal your candy,” Jeongyeon reassures after letting out a scoffed laugh. Yeri still suspiciously eyes Jeongyeon puts their candy in her backpack. 

The three of them make it to the garage of the house they stop in front of. There’s a small line that’s formed in the middle and the two girls join the other kids. Jeongyeon follows beside them in line, standing a couple of feet away from them. Once it’s their turn to ask for candy, Jeongyeon gets a look at the person passing out candy. 

Suddenly everything around Jeongyeon stops, it feels like a dramatic scene from some sort of movie to her. The person passing out candy is a girl, she looks like she could be around Jeongyeon’s age. She’s sitting with one leg crossed over the other, a big bowl of candy in her lap. She’s got her elbows rested on the chair’s armrest, only moving one arm to drop candy in the basket of every child that comes up to her. Jeongyeon notes the girl’s posture, and how it looks like such a stark contrast from the girl’s costume. 

She’s wearing a leather crop top and a black skirt. Her black leather boots go up to her thighs, only exposing a thin strip of skin between the boots and her skirt. Her dark hair’s chopped bluntly, the ends falling mid-neck length, with straight cut bangs to frame her face. The girl’s wearing a bright red lipstick shade, but it’s not the color of her lips that suddenly causes Jeongyeon to catch her breath, it’s the black choker on the girl’s neck. Jeongyeon swears this girl just came out of a fairytale, some sort of modified-superhero-Jeongyeon-pandering fairytale.

Unfortunately everything happens too fast and before Jeongyeon realizes it, Yeri and Chaeyoung are already done getting their candy and are waiting for Jeongyeon to start moving.

“Um, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks with a lollipop already in her mouth. 

“Huh? Yeah, sorry. Let’s go to the next house!” Jeongyeon says as she ushers the girl out of the garage and onto the sidewalk. Jeongyeon looks back one more time and she catches the girl look at her before returning her focus on passing out candy. _Wow_ , is all Jeongyeon can quietly say to herself.

 

 

The night’s pretty much over when Yeri and Chaeyoung start complaining about their tired feet. There’s less kids and parents out and the number of houses with their lights on outside start to minimize. Jeongyeon’s carrying Chaeyoung on one side of her body while Yeri walks next to her holding her other hand. They’re making their way back to the girls’ home when they reach a familiar road.

The girl from before, the girl whose existence hasn’t left Jeongyeon’s mind for even a second since she saw her, is seen sweeping the floor of her house’s garage. Her back’s facing the road so she doesn’t see Jeongyeon, but Jeongyeon stops anyway. 

Regret fills Jeongyeon instantly in that moment when the girl turns around to sweep behind her but sees them standing on the sidewalk. Jeongyeon immediately starts walking and her face heats up. 

“Hey! Slow down!”

“Sorry, Yeri, but I have to get you girls in bed. It’s almost past your bedtime,” Jeongyeon lies. 

“Huh?” Jeongyeon stops in her steps when she realizes the voice belonging to the person who said “huh” was completely different from the voice who had asked her to slow down. 

The girl had followed after them. “Wow you walk fast,” she says between breaths. She crouches over for a bit, giving herself time to catch her breath, and Jeongyeon feels like shit for having put her in this state for not slowing down. 

She catches the girl peeking her eyes through her bangs, in the direction of Jeongyeon’s legs, before she stands right up again. “I can see why. Nice legs.”

Jeongyeon thinks it’s impossible for her face to feel hotter than it is right then. If it wasn’t super dark at the moment, the other girl would most likely be able to see Jeongyeon blushing. “Thanks,” she manages to say. 

“Anyway, I saw you earlier and I wanted to say your costume was cute but didn’t get the chance to do so.”

“Thanks,” is all Jeongyeon can think of saying. She wants to punch herself in the face for her awkward repetitiveness.

The other girl seems to pick up on Jeongyeon’s slight awkwardness and initial surprise to the situation and asks her, “Are they your sisters? They’re so cute.”

Jeongyeon looks at Chaeyoung, who’s already fallen asleep, her head rested on the older girl’s shoulder, and at Yeri, who looks completely out of it she’s barely got her eyes open. 

“Actually no. They’re my neighbors. Their parents asked if I could take them trick-or-treating last minute so they could celebrate their anniversary. I had nothing better to do, and they said they’d pay me double, so I had no choice _but_ to say yes.” 

The other girl’s face lights up. “Oh? Do you know when their parents’ll get back?”

Jeongyeon in fact, did not know when the girls’ parents would back. She doesn’t even remember them saying they’d come back before the night ends. For all Jeongyeon knew, they’d probably celebrate their honeymoon at some hotel and stay the night. “I do not,” Jeongyeon says, then asks, “Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to this Halloween party with me tonight? I’m kind of new to the area and some girl I met at the convenient store the other day randomly invited me, and I didn’t quite wanna go alone.”

Jeongyeon could feel herself melting to the sound of the girl’s voice. She wanted to pinch herself to prove that this was all real but her hands were pretty occupied. 

The heat of the moment causes Jeongyeon to say what comes to mind and offers out her phone, “Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll let you know whether or not I can make it.” _Smooth, Jeongyeon. Smooth_ , Jeongyeon thinks to herself. She grimaces while the other girl types in her number.

“Sana,” Jeongyeon reads when the girl, Sana, returns her phone. “That’s a pretty name.”

Sana looks down and smiles, “Thank you.”

While on her confidence streak, Jeongyeon introduces herself. “I’m Jeongyeon.”

“Nice to meet you, Jeongyeon.”

She knows her head is just exaggerating everything but Jeongyeon can see stars in Sana’s eyes and a halo floating above her head, all while an angelic harmony plays in the background whenever Sana speaks or looks at Jeongyeon. To the best of her knowledge, Jeongyeon’s never fallen in love at first sight but this, she’s sure it’s pretty close. 

 

 

Yeri and Chaeyoung are seated on the floor of their living room with candy scattered before them. There’s stains all over Yeri’s mouth, showing she’s had a little too much chocolate for one night. Chaeyoung’s already on what Jeongyeon assumes is the girl’s fifth lollipop of the night. 

It’s already eleven and Jeongyeon still hadn’t received any notification from the girls’ parents on whether or not their parents would be making it home that night. If it wasn’t a Friday night Jeongyeon would have been worried, but since she didn’t have to worry about class the next day, she wouldn’t have minded sleeping over. 

However, Sana’s invitation to that Halloween party was the only thing causing Jeongyeon to want the girls’ parents to come home. She was definitely attracted to Sana, and to Jeongyeon, it definitely felt like there could be something between them. If there was one thing Jeongyeon wanted to get out of the night, it would be to get to know Sana. 

“Do any of you know if your parents are gonna be coming back tonight?” Jeongyeon asks from the kitchen counter. 

Chaeyoung turns around. “Uh, I think I remember them mentioning something about them taking a mini vacation?”

“You’re kidding right?” Chaeyoung shrugs before going back to her lollipop. 

She was bummed at the idea of not being able to go to that party with Sana but the possibility of Jeongyeon having to stay longer than she anticipated brought her mood down more. Granted, she loved those two girls. They were like the younger sisters she never had. Having grown up being the youngest in her family, times like these where she babysat Yeri and Chaeyoung gave her the chance to know what it felt like to care for someone else as an older sister. 

What Jeongyeon had to do now was figure out how to tell Sana that she wouldn’t be able to make it that night. She didn’t give up all hope though. Jeongyeon realized she had Sana’s number, therefore, if she did want to hang out another time, she would be free to ask about it. She wasn’t sure how she’d go about doing that, but it was a comforting thought to know that there was a chance she’d get to see Sana again.

Not wanting to keep Sana waiting a long time for her response, Jeongyeon texts Sana.

_hey! it’s jeongyeon. i don’t think i’ll be able to make it tonight :( the girls’ parents haven’t responded to my texts or answered my calls so i think i’ll be stuck here for a while_

Jeongyeon reads over the text a couple times, making sure she hasn’t spelled anything wrong or made any grammatical errors. She even stared at the placement of her sad face and debated whether to leave it in the text message or not. “Fuck it,” she said as she pressed “send.”

Not even a full minute later, Jeongyeon’s already gotten a response.

_is it ok if i come over? i wasn’t really in the mood to go to a party anyway_

Sana was still a stranger, an extremely beautiful one at that, and Jeongyeon wasn’t sure if having her over was the right thing to do. Of course she wanted to see Sana, but with the additional presence of Yeri and Chaeyoung, she wasn’t quite sure. 

Jeongyeon gets another text.

_i have a bunch of leftover candy if the girls want some? i don’t want them to go to waste and surely i can’t finish it all lol_

Letting her spontaneity take over her, Jeongyeon replies and sends over the address.

 _yeah that’d be cool!_

A sense of worry fills her soon after, so she sends another text.

_are u sure? it’s kind of late, i’m not sure if it’s safe for u to be walking out at night this late :/_

A minute later, she gets a text with an image attachment. 

_i mean i was gonna drive there but thanks for the concern :)_

The image attached is of Sana with her chin rested on a steering wheel. She’s pouting and looking into the camera. Jeongyeon saves the photo. 

 

 

Within the half hour that goes by until Sana shows up, Jeongyeon’s got the girls already washed up and in their pajamas. They’re on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching the first Harry Potter movie.

Jeongyeon goes to open the door, and is pleasantly surprised to see a different Sana. Her appearance is much more softer. No longer is her hair short and dark, but long and light brown. Instead of her all black outfit with long boots, she’s wearing a black graphic tee tucked into a white denim skirt, and some plain sneakers. 

Sana lets out a short laugh when she sees Jeongyeon open the door. 

“What’s so funny?” Jeongyeon asks, genuinely surprised. 

“You’re still in your costume.”

Jeongyeon looks at her outfit. _Shit_. She didn’t think she was staying the night so she hadn’t planned on bringing extra clothes. Her house is literally right next door and it wouldn’t hurt anybody to change into some normal clothes, but she wasn’t sure if she could leave Sana alone with the girls, even it was just for five minutes. 

“Did you wanna change? I went to the laundromat earlier and I have some clean clothes in my car. Granted, a bunch of it’s mainly pjs.”

“Uh, sure. Anything’s probably better than being stuck in this outfit all night.”

Sana’s about to turn around when she stops. “I get to choose what you wear.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen in shock. “What?”

“I get to choose what you wear.” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t exactly know how to respond and she almost considers leaving Yeri and Chaeyoung with Sana for a bit so she can run home to get her own clothes, but then decides against it, and hopes that this’ll help share a bond together. “That’s fair,” she says. Sana’s started making her way towards her car. 

After rummaging in her trunk for a bit, Sana finally comes back with what appears to be a bright red set of pajamas in her hands. Jeongyeon manages to catch a view of them as Sana walks through the door and right past her, and sees a bunch of happy faces all over the fabric of the clothes. 

Jeongyeon watches in adoration as Sana greets herself to the girls and whips out her extra bags of candy. She sits on the floor and they immediately join her, their little hands grabbing fistfuls of candy from the bags. Jeongyeon joins them on the floor soon after she’s changed into the set of bright red pajamas that Sana lets her use. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Yeri asks. Jeongyeon’s hand freezes mid air as she was about to bite a piece of KitKat. Sana laughs. 

“We’re not dating,” Jeongyeon says awkwardly. She’s about to say that they just met, but instead says, “She’s too pretty to be my girlfriend.”

She can feels Sana’s gaze on her and Jeongyeon’s face starts to heat up again. She avoids eye contact and focuses on sorting through the candy on the carpet. 

“Sana, say ‘ahhhhh.’” Jeongyeon watches as Chaeyoung puts an m&m in Sana’s mouth. The older closes her eyes and scrunches her face in enjoyment. “Mmmm!” Chaeyoung smiles and mirrors Sana’s face. 

Sana grabs a bag of m&m minis and opens it. “Chaeyoung, say ‘ahhh!’” She opens hour mouth wide. Chaeyoung follows but as Sana’s hand is moving towards the younger’s mouth, she brings her hand back, causing Chaeyoung to pout. 

“Do you think I’m too pretty to be Jeongyeon’s girlfriend?”

Jeongyeon feels her heart sink to her stomach. _Oh my god_ , she thinks to herself. 

“Yes!” Yeri says eagerly. 

“She wasn’t asking you,” Jeongyeon snaps back. She doesn’t realize what she’s said until the other three girls are looking at her in utter shock. 

“I think you’re pretty, but you can be pretty and still be Jeongyeon’s girlfriend.”

This time Jeongyeon, Sana, and Yeri are looking at Chaeyoung in utter shock. She opens her mouth and Sana obliges in feeding her the m&m. 

The other girls in the room proceed with their candy eating and movie watching as if whatever just happened didn’t happen. Jeongyeon replays the moment over and over in her head. Either Sana’s being a huge flirt, or she’s genuinely interested in her. Jeongyeon wanted to find out but didn’t know exactly how to approach the situation. 

 

 

“Do you guys wanna make cupcakes?” Jeongyeon asks, half an hour into them sitting on the floor eating candy and watching tv. She remembered seeing some cupcake batter boxes in one of the kitchen shelves. The girls’ mother worked at a bakery so she had a lot of different baking tools and food at home. 

Yeri and Chaeyoung’s eyes light up. “Yeah!” they both say excitedly. The two of them get up and run their little legs over to the kitchen. Jeongyeon and Sana follows. 

“You know how to bake?” Sana asks.

“Uh, I’m just good at following instructions.” Jeongyeon hears Sana softly laugh behind her and she swears it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. If saying dumb shit and making a fool out of herself was what it took to make Sana laugh, that’s all Jeongyeon would ever do. 

 

 

The entire time making the mix and waiting for the cupcakes to bake consisted of Jeongyeon internally dying over how well Sana was with kids. Yeri and Chaeyoung had grown to adore Sana, and the older showed a genuine mutual adoration.

Once the timer signaled that their cupcakes would be done, Jeongyeon brought the tray out and set it on the kitchen counter. She had helped the girls’ mom make treats for them a handful of times so she was able to bring out their stash of various homemade frostings as if it was her own home. Because of Halloween, there seemed to be more Halloween related items.

“Why don’t you girls get some candy to put on your cupcakes?” Sana asked. The two girls immediately answered “okay!” then ran to get some candy. 

In their little arms they return with a variation of m&ms, KitKats, Snickers, and other candies. Sana helps place them on the table so they can get in their seats. 

“Alright, everyone grab four cupcakes.” Jeongyeon says. She’s placed a tub of black, white, and orange frosting and Halloween themed sprinkles before them, as well as spatulas for them to use. The four of them begin decorating their cupcakes.

Yeri and Chaeyoung go off in their own little world as they make their cupcakes, talking about all the different things they’ll be adding.

“Do you go to school around here?” Sana asks Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, I go to the university nearby.”

Sana halts what she’s doing. “No way?”

Now Jeongyeon stops what she’s doing. “Yeah, what about you?”

“I go to the same university!”

“Really? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around on campus, or had you in a lecture at least.” Granted, the university they attended wasn’t a big one, and Jeongyeon wasn’t the type of person who paid attention to her surroundings, so if there was a possibility that she might’ve had Sana in class or passed her at school, she probably didn’t think much of it. 

The two of them converse easily, learning more about each other. They find out that they’re both third years and were both born in 96. Jeongyeon reveals she’s majoring in architecture while Sana’s majoring in communications. 

“We should grab a coffee or lunch on campus one day!” Sana says. She’s been nothing but enthusiastic since she’s met Jeongyeon and the latter can’t help but find herself drawn into Sana’s charm. 

“I’d like that,” Jeongyeon smiles.

Just as Jeongyeon would expect, she gets a text, and somehow the notification sounds ten times more louder in that moment than it does normally, ruining the slight romantic tension that built up between the two. 

“Ah, that’s what I thought,” she says after reading the text. “Your parents forgot to mention to me that they’d be staying the night at their hotel, so I guess I’m sleeping over.” Yeri and Chaeyoung scream in excitement. 

“Can Sana sleepover? Pretty please!” Chaeyoung asks. 

Sana looks over to Jeongyeon, who responds by saying, “I mean, I’m cool with it.” She looks at Sana, “You don’t have to if you can’t.” But Jeongyeon’s really hoping she’ll stay. 

“Do you want me to?” 

_She’s doing this to me on purpose_ , Jeongyeon thinks to herself. _She’s torturing me, and she knows I enjoy every second of it._

“Yes!” Yeri and Chaeyoung answer, causing Sana to laugh. She turns to look at Jeongyeon then, as if she’s asking for confirmation that she does indeed want her to stay the night with her. “I mean - yeah,” is what Jeongyeon stutters. 

 

 

“I’m done!” Chaeyoung exclaims. The four of them had been decorating their cupcakes for almost half an hour. 

It’s no surprise that out of everyone, her cupcakes are the most intricate and detail oriented. Her four cupcakes consisted one with an oreo cookie spider, a green furry-like monster, an owl, and a Frankenstein. 

Yeri and Sana’s cupcakes were similar in the sense that they were both pretty simple conceptually. They frosted their cupcakes with the different colored frostings and used the sprinkles as well. Yeri broke animal crackers in half and placed the bottom half of their bodies in the frosting to make it look like they were buried. 

Jeongyeon went the more animated route with her cupcakes. She made Jack Skellington’s face on one cupcake, a bloody eyeball on another, one with some m&ms to make them look like little spiders, and one with a biscuit with “RIP” written in frosting on it dipped in the frosting to make it look like a mini graveyard.

Jeongyeon put their cupcakes on a tray and brought it over to the coffee table. The rest of the girls followed and sat on the futon. 

“So where are we sleeping?”

The question took Jeongyeon by surprise. “Huh?”

“You wanted me to stay over right? Are we, like, sleeping on the floor?”

 _Right_. That’s what she meant. 

“Oh, this futon pulls out and I know where they keep the extra blankets and pillows are so it won’t be uncomfortable at all.”

“Will the girls be on the futon as well?”

The futon was pretty big so Jeongyeon wasn’t too surprised at that question. What surprised her more was why Sana wanted to know whether or not the girls would be sleeping with them.

“They have their own beds, Sana.” She hoped it didn’t come off sounding rude.

Sana scrunched her face, dipped a finger into her cupcake’s icing, looked at her finger, then rubbed it on Jeongyeon’s nose. Jeongyedon laughed, “What was that for?”

“For being rude.” Sana pouts playfully. 

Jeongyeon thinks for a second, then dips her finger in her cupcake’s frosting and rubs it on the tip of Sana’s nose. The two of them look at each other for a bit before bursting into complete laughter. 

Jeonyeon’s back falls onto the futon and so does Sana’s. The latter’s body ends up leaning sideways and Sana’s head finds itself on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She froze up and peaked at the top of Sana’s head. She had never found the top of someone’s head to be as cute as she did right then. 

Sana left her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and started eating her cupcake. All Jeongyeon could think was _hhhhhhhhhhhhh_. She really couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Sana was the biggest flirt and Jeongyeon was completely weak for it.

She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the feeling of Sana’s head rested on her shoulders a lot. It made her feel warm inside and it had been so long since someone made her feel that way. She wasn’t sure what Sana had in mind about their relationship moving forward, but she knew what she herself wanted: to get to know Sana, to become her friend. 

But she also had the intention of hopefully and eventually, becoming someone more than just a friend. 

 

 

Yeri and Chaeyoung ended up going to bed around two in the morning after having eaten their cupcakes and staying up to finish watching their movies. 

Jeongyeon grabbed a couple pillows and blankets from the family’s little storage closet and placed them on the futon. Once all the lights were off and only their phones and the table lamp next to them illuminated the room, the two of them got under the blankets.

After scrolling on their phones in silence for a couple minutes, Sana put her phone away. Jeongyeon followed. “Did you want me to turn off the lamp now?” she asked.

“You don’t have to if you want it on.”

Jeongyeon turned off the lamp and once she got back under the blankets, Sana scooted her body closer to hers. She then turned her body sideways so as to face Jeongyeon. “Is it alright if I sleep this close to you? Normally I have a huge pillow I cuddle when I sleep but...you’re the closest thing to that pillow at the moment so...I hope that’s cool.”

Jeongyeon wanted to tell her that she could use her however way she wanted, but she figured that’d be too much. “Yeah, that’s fine,” is all she says instead. 

She laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling. It started raining. Everything felt like a movie to Jeongyeon. 

“Jeongyeon?” Sana’s voice was a little raspy, a different tone compared to her normal speaking voice. 

Jeongyeon thought she had fallen asleep. “Hmm?”

“Don’t laugh,” her voice is quiet and soft, “but this night has probably been one of the most romantic nights of my life.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but let out a surprise laugh. 

“I told you not to laugh!”

“Sorry. I’m just surprised you’d say that.” Jeongyeon’s thoughts went back to the word _romantic_ that Sana used. “But what makes you say that?”

“It’s weird, I know. But spending this night with you, making cupcakes, watching movies, all of it, it felt…” 

Jeongyeon knew nothing but a positive word would end that sentence but she still found herself anxious at what the other girl was going to say.

“Nice. I don’t know, like, I know we just met tonight but you seem like such a caring and warm hearted person and...I haven’t really come across a lot of people like you.”

The words comforted Jeongyeon. She was worried that Sana thought of Jeongyeon as someone she’d just met, someone she’d forget about soon after this was all over. 

“Can I tell you something?” Sana asks. Her voice is a little more clearer now, and Jeongyeon thinks the tone of her voice contrasts nicely with the sound of the harsh rain pouring outside. 

“Sure.”

“I like you, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon immediately turned her head. “What?”

“I. Like. You. Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon was about to make a joke about how Sana saying “I like you, Jeongyeon” could easily be her just saying that she likes her using her full name, like, “I like Yoo Jeongyeon,” but she thought later would be a better time for that.

“Sana?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you pinch me because honestly, this entire night has felt like a dream.”

“Close your eyes.” 

Jeongyeon obliges, and for some reason she suddenly feels Sana moving even closer to her. Soon she felt Sana’s breath close to her face and before Jeongyeon could even think, Sana’s lips pressed gently across her cheek for a full second. “I hope that was enough to prove that this is all real.”

Jeongyeon touched the area on her cheek where Sana just kissed. She let out a soft, “Wow.”

“Good night,” Sana says as she brings herself back closer to Jeongyeon’s body. 

“Good...night.” Jeongyeon really couldn’t believe what just happened. Not only did Sana just confess to her, but she also kissed her on the cheek. She really hoped that this would all still be there when she wakes up the next morning. She just couldn’t grasp how any of that night’s events really happened to her.

 

 

“Jeongyeon! Wake up!”

Jeongyeon immediately sat up, and frantically looked around her. The body she remembered sleeping next to her that night was no longer there. Was this all too good to be true?

“Where’s Sana?”

Yeri and Chaeyoung were sharing a bag of chips next to her on the futon and watching cartoons on the television. “She had to go home. She made us breakfast and helped us get dressed before she left so you don’t have to worry about it,” said Chaeyoung. 

_Whew_ , Jeongyeon thought. 

“There’s also leftover pancakes that she put aside in the fridge for you,” said Yeri.

There was a note on top of the saran wrap that covered the pancakes. 

_sorry i couldn’t stay longer. had family business to take care of. hope u had a good night’s rest. enjoy these cupcakes!_

Jeongyeon had the biggest and cheesiest smile on her face. 

 

 

Jeongyeon sat at the kitchen counter and ate the leftover pancakes. They were the best chocolate chip pancakes she had ever tasted, and she was sure it wasn’t because of her dumb crush on Sana that influenced her opinion. They were really just that good. 

She then receives a text from who else, but Sana. 

_are u free tonight?_

Jeongyeon texts back immediately, no hesitation at all. _yeah. did u wanna do something?_

Sana texts back just as quickly. _can i take u out to dinner tonight?_ The end of her text includes the kissing emoji face that has both of its eyes open. 

_of course_ , Jeongyeon replies. 

_be ready by 6_. This time the emoji at the end of Sana’s text is the other kissing emoji with its eyes closed. 

Jeongyeon texts back _ok_ with the blushing smile emoji. She had to hold herself back from sending all the different heart emojis in that instant. 

Jeongyeon was excited and nervous. It had been a while since she’d gone on a date and dated in general. She hoped that this wouldn’t be one of those quick flings or forgettable relationships. 

“This really feels like a dream,” she said before going back to eating her pancakes, a big smile still on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
